Carromin
by doovo2
Summary: New summary.A story that follows the life of one ordinary Cyclonian, and shows the inner workings of the cyclonian empire.Better than sounds! My 1st fic no be nice! After all, when you've been promoted,the sky is never the limit! REVIEWS UPDATES!
1. Chapter 1: I dice with death

Once again, Master Cyclonis was visiting the library. Not a rare occurrence, apparently. She was always here for some crystal book or other

She strode in and said without acknowledging my presence, "Row C, 56.6-Z!" in a commanding tone.

"Are you sure Master? I heard you preferred crystal books on Row A." It was very stupid to answer back, but it was my first day on library duty and I was trying to be helpful. That was when I found out the first rule of Cyclonia-**never, ever, question the Master**.

I heard silence for a moment and then I realized my mistake. I didn't even see her move, all I knew was a flash of black and then I was slammed headfirst into a bookshelf. I sat up, seeing stars, and my vision was blurry. She crossed the room in one fluid stride and then her hands were on my throat. When she spoke, he voice was dripping with icy malice. Now I truly understood why Master Cyclonis, young as she was, was feared among the Atmos.

"All it would take is one hard squeeze here, (she gave a squeeze at the side of my throat and my vision dimmed) and you'd be dead. Wouldn't that be shame?"

She rolled out the words as if speaking to a young child.

"Or alternatively, you could get be the book I want. So, what's it to be? Will you do as I ask?"

I nodded, my voice frozen with terror.

"Then get you pathetic excuse for a Cyclonian!"

She lifted me up be my throat, showing astounding strength as she screamed this, and slammed me against the shelf again. She then let go as I stumbled, losing my balance and supporting myself on a book the shelf.

"I'm waiting..." she said, once again showing perfect self control.

"Err...yes..." I croaked my voice barley a whisper as struggled to breath. I fled to the safety of the maze of shelves bad found the book. The cover read, "The Carromin, the wishing crystals story". I gulped-the Carromin was a legend, which would allow you to change reality as you saw fit. The only condition is that you only had once wished. But there were only 2 wishes available, according to the story. The 1st owner had wished himself king of Atmos and ruled with an iron fist until Atmos rose up against him. The victor wished it to be gone from this world, where no-one in the Atmos could find it again.

I handed the book back to Master Cyclonis and she grabbed it and walk towards the door. But as she got there, a though seemed to occur to her and she turned, and as though we were having a perfectly conversation, said-

"Oh, and if you ever question me again, I will kill you-personally. Ok?"

I managed a grunt.

"Sorry, what was that? I didn't catch it."

"Yes, Master Cyclonis."

"Good-just so you know."

That was the day I diced with death, and got away with it.


	2. Chapter 2: I dice with death again

People always assume talons are men, for some reason. So when I went to the Talon recruitment desk on Terra Bluster, they were surprised.

"You want to become a Talon?" one of them asked sceptically (a man, obviously). Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fly, does it? And then there are the blonde jokes, which I find really offensive (I have shoulder length honey blonde hair, with Frost Crystal coloured eyes).

One of the jokes I particularly hate is:

1st person- My blonde sister's been flying a skimmer for 10 years!

2nd person-Wow! Are they any good?

1st person-No! It wasn't until yesterday they found out not to pedal it!

I mean, it doesn't even make sense! Anyway, sorry I was miles away.

So I became a Talon at 18. The commanders are really patronising and y fellow Cyclonians aren't much better, such as saying that I'll attack the storm hawks with a hair dryer. To I volunteered for library duty, just to get away from it all. I love reading too, so I felt at home in the Cyclonian library. Not that I'm a geek, I just like learning new things.

But as with everything, there are good and bad days in Cyclonia. So yesterday when Master Cyclonis beat me senseless was definitely a bad one. My head still **hurts **from then.

Today I was training, that's when it began. I'd just knocked out two Talons and the commander was (begrudgingly) praising me for good fighting skills, the Dark Ace-as in **The Dark Ace**-walked into the hall. Every training hall is the same on Cyclonia; big and poorly lit with dim red Light Crystals. One of them fizzed out at The Dark Ace passed. The Talon next to me sniggered, and said to his friends,

"The Dark Ace is such a traitor that even the lamps hate him. Unfortunately for him, Dark Ace heard. I only had time to blink when a burst of red light sent the Talon flying across into a wall. He got up dazed, when a light that was dislodged from the impact fell on him. He crumpled to the floor.

"Looks like they didn't like him either!" fumed Dark Ace with barely concealed anger. No-one spoke. I gulped.

"Master Cyclonis wishes to speak to you all!" We looked at each other. Master Cyclonis, speak to us? Whatever for?

One of the recruits had the courage to ask.

"Please Mr Dark Ace sir, whatever for sir?"

"Exactly what I said..." was the reply.

Personally, I had no wish to speak to the queen of Cyclonia any time soon.

We marched through narrow halls until we got to the speech area, where the Master makes _really, really, really (x infinity)_ long, boring speeches (although I wouldn't tell her that!). The Master was on a stage and the end of the parade ground. She waited until we were all in our formation before saying,

"Are there any girls among you? If so, step forward!" I and the two others in our squadron stepped forward.

"Come here!"

We began walking towards her when a guy that had been giving me a lot of grief the last few days started saying (loudly) "See? They're getting thrown to the wastelands because girls are so useless at everything!" At this, I snapped. I did a spinning kick, which sent him flying. Cyclonis saw. Uh-oh.

"You! Over here!"

The guy (who had gotten up) and his mates started chanting.

"Wastelands! Wastelands!" I had reached Master Cyclonis.

"Aren't you the one form the library?" she asked, evidently the effect she was\as having on me (I looked like a quivering wreck).

"Err...yes, your majesty."

"My my, quite a temper, haven't we?"

_Here it comes...she'll kill me this time..._

"Tell me, why did you attack him?"

"Err...because he said that girls were useless at everything." Her expression hardened. I was doomed.

To be continued...

Immediately...

"Bring him forward"

The guy stopped sniggering instantly, and very nervously stepped forward until he too, was kneeling at Cyclonis's feet.

"I hear you said that girls are useless! Does this include me?" There was an under-deniable undertone to her words.

"Err-err-no, your majesty..."

"An attack on my ruling skills, perhaps?"

"Err-of course not, Master... I will never mention such a thing again!"

Master Cyclonis looked down at the petrified Talon before her. She gave an evil smile, as though he had fallen for a trick.

"Let's make sure of that. Guards! Take this fool of a talon and dump him in the wastelands!" Although there were no guards before, they appeared out of no-where, and grabbed the now screaming Talon away to his death. With a sickening pleasantness that was just as scary (if not more so) as her anger, she said,

"Come along girls! And as for the rest of you, get back to your training before you too join that Talon!"

She led us through more corridors, until we were at Ravness's bit of the palace. Mina (one of the other girls in my squadron) had the courage to speak.

"Your-your majesty, what do you want with us?"

Master Cyclonis regarded her with interest, then said,

"Because me and Ravness believe in is best if we dispel the rumour that all Talons are men. So I decided to group and entirely female squadron for the next mission. Mina continued her questions.

"May I be so bold as to ask what the mission is?"

Master Cyclonis sighed.

"Full of questions, aren't we? Ravness will brief you. Now there's the room (she pointed at a door way at the end of the corridor), now off you go before I throw you to the wastelands!"

We didn't didn't need to be told twice. The three of us ran as fast as we could to the sound of her majesties laughter ringing in our ears.

-**please review! Or else I will blow up Atmos.**

**Aerrow: you can't do that!**

**Me: oh yes I can, I'm the author, so there! Wuh ha ha ha ha!**

**Aerrow: gulp!**


	3. i have an announcement

I have an important announcement! Under careful condideration, I have come to the decision that...

**YOU NEED TO REVIEW!**

as a result I will **not** be telling you about the secret mission that will change the world of Atmos forever, I will **not** be telling you about the finding of the carromin and the titananic clash for it, and I will **not** be informing you about where it was found-

UNTIL-

**I get 3 reviews!**

**SO REVIEW NOW!**

**I didn't spend all my time infiltration cycloina to bring you this story just so you didn't review! I had to sneak into Master Cycloins's pritate HQ room to get you this! So review!**

**Dark ace's voice: YOU DID WHAT?**

**Uh oh…**

**So -GOTTA RUN!**

**Dark ace:COME BACK HERE!**


	4. Chapter 3: Ravess dices with death

When we got into the room, Ravess was yelling at one of the recruits. I caught the last bit of the conversation.

"YOU FOOL! IF YOU DO IT LIKE THAT YOU BLOW UP THE CRYSTAL!" Then she did a flying lick, and sent the poor girl flying across the room the crumple in a heap against the wall. Then she noticed us.

"Good, there's some more of you-that makes almost a full squadron. Urgh, I can't believe Master Cyclonis asked me to do this! Half the time I think she's loosing it!"

"Loosing it, Am I?" said a voice. We all turned and saw her majesty in the doorway. She must have silently followed us. How she did that without us hearing I'll never know. Probably one of her crystal tricks. Ravess went as white as a sheet.

"M-mast-master…this is…err-a pleasant surprise!"

"Indeed." Ravess immediately bowed at her feet. I looked and my queens face. She was evidently enjoying this, like a game of cat and mouse. It was very disturbing, in a way.

"So…you are serving me?"

"Oh yes master, I have always been loyal!" I wondered where this was going.

"One of my most _loyal_ servants?"

"Of course, master Cyclonis!"

With one fluid motion she brought her staff round had got Ravess in the head, sending her sprawling. Ravess tried to get up, and her majesty took the famous "Claw" crystal from inside her cloak, a huge, red, glowing hand came out. It caught Ravess full in the chest, and pinned her against the opposite wall. She then released our commander, before walking over to Ravess, who was slumped in a corner. Master Cyclonis strolled over to her, as though she was in no hurry, which made or the scarier. Finally she stopped right in front of her.

By this time we were all backed against the wall in terror, watching wide-eyed and the horrific spectacle unfolding out before us. Master Cyclonis brought out one finger and made to touch Ravess's forehead. The tip of her finger seemed to crackle like lightning.

I turned to Mina.

"Is she going to?"

"Yes", take the terrified Mina, her voice barley a whisper.

_The hand of pain._

Rumour had it that when she was really angry, Master Cyclonis would use her latest power-lightly touching her adversary, causing so much pain they passed out. Most went mad for days, even weeks.

My thoughts were interrupted as master Cyclonis made contact. Ravess's scream rang though the air. I put my hands over my ears but it didn't help. The scream went on and one until it seemed to penetrate you very souls, like someone dying constantly. Just as I thought **I** would go insane from it, it subsided. I opened my eyes. Ravess was lying on the floor like a limp mouse the cat dragged in. Master Cyclonis then spoke with a voice seething with anger.

"Ravess, I suggest if you want to keep your position as one of my commander, here's a word of advice: _never, ever insult me again."_ Ravess was silent.

"Oh dearie me, she seems to have passed out. You two! (She pointed to two girls) Take her to the infirmary! Now!"

I saw two of us scuttling away to do her bidding.

"As for the rest of you, until your pathetic excuse for a commander recovers, the Dark Ace will be training you for your mission."

She then pointed at Mina. "And as for you..." Mina nearly passed out from fright. "To answer your previous question, the Dark Ace will brief you on the mission. Train hard all of you!"

With that, she strode out the door, followed by the two meek looking girls carrying Ravess between them.

_She's completely insane._

**REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL BLOW UP CYCLONIA!**

**MC: IS THAT A THREAT?**

**ME: I SEEM TO KEEP INSULTING PEOPLE! RUN!**

_(DROP MY STORY ON THE GROUND-MC PICKS IT UP)_

**ME:OH GOD...**

**MC:**___(AFETR READING IT)_**WHATS THIS? I'LL KILL YOU!**

**ME:DOUBLE RUN!**

_I RUN OF INTO THE DISTANCE, FOLLOWED BY A VERY ANGRY MC. THERE IS A PIECE OF PAPER ON THE GROUND. IT SAYS:_

_**REVIEW! PLZZ! 3 REVIEWS OF I DON'T UPDATE!**_


	5. CHAPTER 4:WE MEET DAS EGO WOW, ITS BIG!

Later that day the training began. And lo and behold, the Master's words came true. The Dark Ace was training us. He came into our new training hall looking as morose as usual and began by looking us all up and down. Some of the younger recruits giggled.

_Oh god, here we go._

The Dark Ace seems to have his own personal fan club, all of whom were teenage girls. Their favourite activity was to stalk him round the castle, then running away when he looked back. I heard two of them talking behind me.

"Oh my god, he's looking at us!"

"Ahhh!" they squealed.

_Idiots. They haven't realized he's looking at them __**because**__ their talking._

The Dark Ace calmly concealed his fury at being interrupted, and just stared at them, his jaw quivering with barley suppressed anger.

_I'd give it about 5 seconds…4…3…2…1…_

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING WHEN I AM?"

The girls looked up. One smiled sweetly at The Dark Ace and said,

"Oh-sorry Mr. Dark Ace sir, we were distracted your handsome looks! You just dazzled us!"

I mean, even an idiot like Snipe (sorry, Commander Snipe) could realize that there laying it on pretty thick, but when it comes to The Dark Ace's ego, there is no bounds. He flashed a manly expression at them, and they squealed. So then he began pruning his hair-and posing.

This went on for some time until someone had the courage to make a cough. The Dark Ace ignored them. They coughed again. The Dark Ace gave them a death glare.

"Is there something wrong with your throat, Miss Talon?"

"No-no sir-but…"

"THEN SHUT UP!"

Mina spoke up.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt, but Master Cyclonis is waiting."

Dark Ace drew his sword and seemed about to blast her when it dawned on him what she'd said. He looked across the hall and saw her majesty standing there, looking murderous.

"It's so good that you're teaching the girls everything you know!"

_Ouch. That's good to hurt._

"Err…err…" The Dark Ace made an attempt to come out of a hypnosis trance.

"Err-they must have hypnotized me! They're all traitors! I can't remember a thing about my prancing about."

Master Cyclonis look _almost_ amused. She raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed. So if you were hypnotized, how come you know you were prancing about?"

_Okay, that was a pretty bad slip on The Dark Ace's part._

"Err-well-they forced me! They are all Skyknights!" Everyone could see he was getting desperate now. He was obviously very embarrassed.

Master Cylconis was even more amused by that. The faintest hint of a smile crept onto her face.

"Oh, of course!-The Dark Ace, fear of the Atmos, defeated by a bunch of teenagers! Haven't you been getting enough of that lately? Hmm?

_Double ouch! That was way below the belt!_

The Dark Ace fumed.

"Or maybe they forced you at sword point to chat them up?"

The Dark Ace glared. If looks could kill, everyone in the Atmos would be incinerated by now.

"I supposed I should have realized! Put my best commander with some girls and what happens?"

"Master, I apologise-"

"Don't bother! Just go and get defeated by a 14 year old boy again! Or maybe you could go and beat up a Skyknight-oh wait; you'll be stopped by the kid again! Leave-I'll finish their training. Or had you not started? You, (she pointed at Mina) did he start your training?"

Mina shook her head. Master Cyclonis sighed.

"Fine, I'll do their training. Now go!" The last sentence was screeched at The Dark Ace. She scuttled from the room, trying valiantly to look as dignified as possible. He wasn't used to being told off by her majesty.

Master Cyclonis looked at us.

"So then, let's begin..."

**Next bit up tomorrow! (As long as I get 2 reviews, seeing as it's on such short notice)**

**MC: ARE YOU WRIGHTING MORE STUFF CRITISING MY SANITY?**

**ME: ERR... NO...**

**Mc walks ion with her staff. Tries to hit me-because of my author powers, I change it into a stick of liquorish.**

**ME:HA! (Mc summons spare staff)**

**Uh-oh...**

**Run awaaayyyyy!**

**MC COME BACK HERE! YOU %&&&£^*&^$%^^%%^&%&^& WHOES MUM IS A ^&^%&%!**

**Me- WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY MUM? (Summons flash of lightning which h almost hits mc due to author powers)**

**MC: uh oh...**

**ME: GRRR...**

**MC: AHHHH... TALONS ATTACK!**

**(I busy fighting army of Cyclonians.)**

**ME: **

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 5:Cyclonis is our teacher! GULP!

Master Cyclonis looked us all up and down. She grimaced. Then saying in a authoritative voice,

"Right, I have very kindly decided to train you personally! So there for I will have respect! And if you put a toe out of line I'll dump you in the wastelands!" The last line was to a Talon (whose name was Drizzle) who had been talking. She gulped and stood to attention. She walked up to her. She was visibly shaking by now. We'd all seen her attack Ravess. Her majesty said in a stage whisper,

"Did you just talk?

"N-n-no, Master Cyclonis!" gulped poor Drizzle.

She slapped her viciously backhandedly across the face, sending her spinning to the floor.

"Get up," she said in a quiet voice. I shivered-that was the same voice she used in the library before she beat the crap of me. Drizzle got up; one side of her face was red.

_Ouch._

Her majesty then whipped out her claw crystal. The hand pressed the unfortunate Drizzle against the wall.

"Apologise for talking!" Master Cyclonis, her voice perfectly level. It was scarier than seeing her yelling. Drizzle was too petrified to say anything.

"Am I talking to myself?"

"S-sor-sorry Master!" said Drizzle.

"Good!" said Master Cyclonis as she deactivated the crystal. Drizzle slid to the floor, before shakily getting up and standing in line.

"Now then," said Master Cyclonis, "That (she pointed at Drizzle who nearly passed out for fear of being punished again), was a warning. The next person to show me lack of respect will be thrown to the Wastelands, without delay. IS THAT CLEAR?" The last line was barked out to us in a military style fashion.

"Yes, Master Cyclonis," me all murmured.

"What was that? I didn't catch it."

"Yes Master Cyclonis!"

"Good, so let's begin you training."

And with that, it began.

Her majesty began by testing out our abilities. She got us in a line and commanded fighting moves at us. If one of us did not so well, they got the claw. As you can imagine, this was a pretty good incentive. Within 2 hours we were all perfect. We had to do:

The table kick (when you kick your opponent's legs from under him and send him sprawling.

The Double Deck Lock Flip (you flip over your adversary, grab his head in mid air, then land on your feet and flip him over. This practically breaks his neck.)

The spinning top throw (when you run in, take hold of their arm, and spin round there back and throw them over your leg)

And a range of others...

After that her majesty did defence. We were given a choice of weapons, form staffs the 2 handed swords to nun jacks. I, personally, prefer a staff. It gives you more manoeuvrability, a longer reach, and allows you to (if you get it right), to do some amazing acrobatics. As I reached for the staff, I saw Master Cyclonis direct a small smile at me and she said,

"Ah, the staff-My preferred weapon. Tell me, why do you prefer to use it?"

I wasn't sure what she was after. Was she going to obliterate me, or was she trying to just make small talk? (GASP!)

"Err - err - because I think I has a better reach, and you can do cool acrobatics, your majesty."

"Good answer. Very well, I would like to go to your room and skip this session. Come to the throne room at 7 o clock. Bring your staff."

_The throne room? What have I done wrong? Will I be thrown to the wastelands! Or else sent into oblivion! What else could she want form me? (I didn't even bother asking how she new I had a staff)._

Feeling sick with terror, I walked to my room. As I got there, a Talon asked as I passed him and his friend,

"Hey there beautiful. Wanna come into the guard room with me?"

I ignored him.

"Oh well, if you want me, you know where to find me." And then he slapped my butt as I walked passed. That was too much. I spun round; hit him with my right hook, and then while he was "distracted", I grabbed his staff.

"Hey!" he yelled, "give that back!"

With that, I flung the blunt end of his staff into the bottom of his jaw. His crumpled like a sack of potatoes. Without even sparing a glance at his friend (who was gormlessly gasping at me like I was a wild animal), I kept walking to my room. After I got round the corner, I started to run. I didn't stop until I got to my room. Then I flung myself onto my bed, and without even getting undressed, I cried myself to sleep, fearing what would occur this evening more than anything.

_I was walking in a long corridor. The walls shimmered like water, and at the end of the corridor was a huge metal door. I opened to door, and found myself in a room. It was very odd. There was a huge pile of dirt everywhere, and I instinctively knew this was where the Carromin lay. But the land was flat, like the wastelands (minus the lava and beasts). A boy was walking along with a funny contraption, which kept bleeping, with a slow, steady, rhythmic beat. He turned and looked at me and exclaimed, _

"_What the f-?"_

_A scream interrupted him and the dream changed. I was running from The Dark Ace was coming after me. I tried to run but my legs wouldn't move._

_People were overtaking me. One screamed._

"_It's coming!"_

"_What is?" I asked. My voice came out as a whisper._

"_DEATH!"_

"_I turned as saw Master Cyclonis._

"_It's the wastelands for you!" She laughed. She clapped her hands and I was suddenly falling to deadly tipped spikes. I heard another scream. Then nothing._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around, taking in the familiar surroundings of my room. I slowly began to breathe normally. I looked at my crystal powered clock. **6:55 **- the time had come. I got dressed into a new uniform and grabbed my staff, and walked out the door. Cyclonia was quiet (well quiet**-er,** anyway). I wandered towards the top floor, seemingly to my doom.

**REVIEW! Otherwise I will destroy u all.**

**(Me still fighting of talons form last chapter!)**

**Anyway, will try to make my chapter longer, and hope u like it. I am going to try and update more often. But this time, I want 4 reviews before I update! (You can do it!)**

**MC: everyone hate your work!**

**ME: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?**

**MC: DARK ACE, ATTACK!**

**(DARK ACE RUNS FOREWOARD. A FEW SECONDS LATER A BODY IS SEEN FLYING INTO A WALL)**

**MC: RUNN AWWAAAAYYY!**

_**SO REVIEW! SO REVIEW! SO REVIEW! SO REVIEW! SO REVIEW! SO REVIEW! SO REVIEW! SO REVIEW! SOREVIEW! SO REVIEW! SO REVIEW! SO REVIEW! SO REVIEW! SO REVIEW! SO REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 6:I get the biggest suprise ever

Master Cyclonis sat on her throne, drumming her fingers, and having an inside argument with herself. In her head, two voices were having a debate.

"Look!" said her sensible voice, "If you keep beating up your commanders and insulting them you won't have any left!"

"But it's not my fault!" said her other voice, "They either insulted me or were being fools!"

"It's not their fault that you are in such a bad mood because you lost that cloning crystal!"

"Shut up!" said the other voice. She went on.

"And didn't you promise when you were 10 that you wouldn't get teenage tantrums? It's the hormones!"

"Shut up! Or I'll throw you to the wastelands!"

"See, you're insane! You're threatening yourself!"

She could almost hear it laughing.

"Urgh!" she fumed and got up. She needed to work on that navigation crystal, after all. Just think, one more session and she could find anything at will. No more hiding Skyknights and Cyclonians could block any attacks and go through their defences, as they'd know their exact positions! The Skyknights would be powerless! And Cyclonia would triumph! As for those Stormhawks, they'd be her finniest trophy! She pictured them in chains and grinned.

Better get on with her crystal making, then. And as for the squadron she'd created, the one she'd summoned to the throne room would soon be ready for the mission! She smiled, and set to work.

I wandered down the corridor feeling terrible. I was sure Master Cyclonis was going to kill me! I was in such a daze I didn't notice I'd got to the door throne room. I slowly opened to big iron door.

_Creeeeeaaaaaak... I'm gonna die!_

I crept inside-and peered around. Only commanders got to go her, and the top ones at that. The room was quite large, and at the other end there was a sort of stage type thing on which stood Master Cyclonis's prize position, her Crystal engine. I looked around for Master Cyclonis, but she wasn't to be seen. Suddenly, a staff came around of nowhere and nearly hit me on the head. My instincts took over and I blocked it. I looked round at my attacker and saw none other than Master Cyclonis. I panicked.

_What did I do? I knew she was gonna kill me!_

That's when, to my surprise, she took her staff off mine and said "Good, good!"

I blinked. What? Was she going to kill me or not?

_Oh well, if I'm gonna die if might as well find out why._

"M-m-Master Cyclonis? May if be so bold as to ask why I'm here?"

Her majesty regarded me for a moment then replied.

"I'm firing Snipe."

_What? Commander snipe, fired? What does this have to do with me?_

"Might I ask what does that have to do with me?"

"I wish you to replace him."

_Ghaaa! Say WHAT?_

"M-m-me? Why Master?"

"Quite a few reasons-one, you're a good fighter. Two, you seem to have an air of authority."

_Authorative? Me?_

I thought back. I remembered all the wars on Terra Bluster I'd used to wage. It was the kids that were rebels vs. Cyclonia supporters. I was the Cyclonia commander, and I usually won. I remembered me shouting at my Talons, if they failed me. I remembered yelling battle plans at them, and giving orders.

Then I realised what her majesty was saying.

"You remember your little games on your home Terra, do you?"

"You-you know about that, Master?" I didn't dare ask how.

"Yes-it amused me that you were waging the war we were on a smaller scale."

I worked that out. I was 12, so Cyclonis would have been-6? I didn't ask.

"Another reason is that you also had a tactical mind, did you not?"

I remember how I could block the enemy's moves with my own troops and how we cornered them and beat them every time.

"So you will be the new sub-commander."

"But what-I don't know how!"

"That's why I'm giving you a practise mission. There is a small terra that is being held by some rebel Skyknights. I must confess, I didn't think it important but it will be perfect for you. You may take 10 Talons. You leave in 2 days."

"I-I-I am honoured your majesty!"

"Good. Ravess!" The last bit was yelled out to the back of the room.

The doors opened and Ravess walked in. She bowed at her majesty, and then waited for orders.

"Show this girl to her room!"

"Yes, Master Cyclonis!"

With that, my audience with her majesty was over. My life as a talon had ended. My life as a commander had begun.

**Well guys? Whadya think?**

**MC: I don't like your writing its crap! Anyway, no-one likes it! You never get reviews!]**

**As much as I would love to ignore that, she does have a point!**

**REVIEW!**

**Or else I will kill my main character; destroy Cyclonia, and then the WHOLE ATMOS!**

**So please review! Pretty pizzazz!**

**Please note-I am writing this form a Cyclonian dungeon, as MC doesn't like my writing. But if I get 5 reviews, she says she'll set me free and make me the official writer for Cyclonia!**

**So review!**

**Note: notice I haven't named my OC at all. I do that on purpose, by the way.**

**REVIEW!**

**This is my log book, doovo2, signing out!**


	8. apologies

Dear all

I am going on holiday for 2 weeks, so will not be able to write. Sorry, but I will update as soon as I get back (on the 20th)

Thanks for supporting me throughout this story.

And some reviews when I come back would be nice!

Yours sincerely

_Doovo2_


	9. Chapter 7the mission breifing

Ravess led me down some **more corridors**,(can't help feeling a sense of déjà vu here) saying nothing. She kept muttering to herself, I only caught a few bits.

"Stupid kids replacing proper commanders!" and,

"Probably be thicker than snipe!"

_Great. Really great. I can tell I'll be very welcome in the upper Cyclonian hierarchy._

After a bit though, she paused in her walking and said with a attempt at a smile,

"So, you're replacing my brother! About time too! (This last part was whispered darkly, seemingly to herself) Hopefully you'll be a better commander than him! Oh well, us females got to stick together, eh?" She then put an arm around me. I just looked at her, eyebrows raised.

She saw me looking, sighed, and said, "This nice thing really isn't working for me, is it?" I shook my head. She took a deep breath then turned into argy Ravess.

"Right," she said is a deathly whisper, "I don't know who you are, or why Master Cyclonis replaced Snipe with you, but get this- I'm the top sub-commander, and that's the way it's going t stay! Got that?" I nodded, terrified.

"SO WHAT I SAY GOES!"

"Er...ok..."

"Good!"

_My life just got worse._

The next day began training my new squadron. My very own squadron! Soooooo cool!

Not everyone liked the idea, though. One girl kept talking when I was talking about the technique, which _really_ annoyed me.

"You! Yes, don't look around, you were talking!"

"And?" They challenged me with a sneering expression. "Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?"

I was about to lose it, when I stopped.

_Is there any point in beating them up and attacking? Sure I'll punish them, but let's do something a little different. Get a reputation just as scary as any other commander. But in a different way._

I addressed the sneering girl again. "Come here", I said with a false niceness. She walked up, still smirking.

"Can you show me how to do the flying kick sequence?"

"No."

"Oh dear", a said, still using my sugar voice. "Let me help.

Without further ado, I kicked her in the head, sending her flying, before flipping over her head, using acrobatics those pesky storm hawks would be in awe of, landing behind her. I then scythed her legs form under her, and then to finish it off with a flourish. As she was falling, if grabbed her arm, and slung her over my back, sending her into a wall. She didn't move.

I turned over to my other Talons, who were staring like I was a Skyknight that had beaten the master herself. Hmmm, not sure if I should use comparisons like that, but oh well.

"Any questions?" No 'one answered.

Just then, I heard a small coughing noise from the door. I turned to see a messenger boy.

"Sorry, to disturb you, Ma'am is, but her majesty wishes to see you. _Now." _I looked back to my talons.

"Ok, I want that sequence perfect by the time I get back!" Then I walked out the door.

It seemed to take _ages _for me to get to MC's throne room. When I finally got to the heavy, iron door, I pushed them open with a new found confidence.

_I'm a commander! I am higher than almost another Cyclonian! Act like it!_

I walked up to where the Master was working with her crystals.

"Ahhh, my new commander (I didn't dare ask how the _**BEEEP! **_She knew it was me). I trust the accommodation is to your liking?"

"Yes, Master," I said with my head bowed.

"Good. Now then, it is time to learn the details of your mission. It-"

At that moment, The Dark Ace strode in. He barged past me and bowed to her majesty.

"Master?"

"I take it your mission failed?"

"It would have not, master, but for those pesky Storm Hawks. They evaded me again. If you give me just one more chance-"

A crystal hand hit him square on, knocking him into the wall. I glanced up at the master. She was livid. She held little sign of her anger in her expression, but the look on her face made me want to run and hide.

"The Storm Hawks, the Storm Hawks!" she hissed. "Do you have any idea of how many times I've heard the words? It was the Storm Hawks fault, please forgive me Master! Please give me another chance!" She says these things in a sing-song voice, filled with mockery and hate.

"You've become a joke, Dark Ace! A JOKE! And I for one will not have mockery in my empire!"

"I will try harder Master..."

"You dahm will!" She takes a deep breath, and suddenly becomes normal again. "Not then, the details of your next mission."

"Yes Master?"

"I wish you to collect an ice crystal form terra Atmosia."

"Collect a crystal? This is an insult!" She silences him with just one look.

"None the less, you _will _do it. Just to check whether is it possible to do something right nowadays, hmmm? Now go!"

Dark Ace storms out, seething with rage. Master Cyclonis once again turns to me.

"Now then, where was I?" I didn't answer. "Yes, your mission. You remember our first meeting in the library, hmmm?"

_Gulp. What's she gonna do to me now?_

"You know what I was after, don't you?"

"Err-yes Master."

"Good. Go to the Forbidden City. And search it. There is information there."

"Yes, master."

I turned to go.

"Oh, and Sparrow

"Yes Master? "

_How in the Storm Hawks does she know my name? I've never told anyone! As with many things she knows and says, better not to ask._

"If the Strom Hawks show up, kill them. No, wait, blast them with this." She holds up a black crystal. I gaze at it.

The _patterns in it seem so intricate and deeply satisfying... maybe I should just watch it forever..._

The master clicks her fingers. I blink. The Master is smirking slightly.

"Like it, do you? But I wouldn't gaze at it for too long, for it would turn you insane."

_So if I shoot the Storm Hawks..._

"Oh yes. They will slowly lose all purpose, their souls_."_

_Does Master Cyclonis have __**mind reading **__skills or something? There's a horrible thought..._

I zone back in to what her majesty is saying.

"All trace of their humanity will dissolve and they will be left just empty husks, waiting for a superior mind and will to enslave them." She uttered a high-pitched laugh.

"Now of you go. You leave first thing tomorrow." She hands me the Crystal. I want to see it again, to...

_No Sparrow. Don't think about it._

"Yes Master."

"Off you go..."

I leave. Very fast.

**Ahhh! Scary! Sorry I aint updated in like, SOOO long!**

**I had other things on my mind, like school, exams, and err, stuff.**

**And as to those requesting her name, you wish is fulfilled!**

**(Aerrow appears in puff of blue smoke)**

**Aerrow: you kept us waiting for at least 3 months!**

**Me: well...**

**Aerrow: Finn nearly went insane form suspense!**

**Me: and the difference is?**

**Aerrow: well you have a point there, BUT I WANTED UPDATES! (Leaps at me with both blades ignited!)**

**Me: If you kill me, you get any updates!**

**Aerrow: (puzzled my great logic- so in his confusion, I run off.)**

**Me: RUN AWAAAAYYYYYYY!**

**Aerrow: Come back here! (Stops, catches himself) Oh yes, almost forgot. REVIEW OR ELLSE I GET NO UPFDATES! I NEEEED UPDATES GIMME UPDATESSSSSSSS! (Starts frothing at mouth)**

**(Mc appears) Mc: a-hah! Now I have you Aerrow! (Sees him mental state) eeewwwww... I'm otta here! (Disappears. Aerrow still rolling around, comp. Insane)**

**(I come back)**

**Me: ooooopss...**

**(Nerd Corps appear)**

**Nerd Corps: YOU JUST DROVE OUR CHARACTER INSANE! GRRRR!**

**Me: heh heh! RUNNNNAWWAAAAYYYYY!**

**Nerd corps: COME BACK HERE!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**PLEEAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!**


	10. Chapter 8 it begins

_**I HAVN'T UPDATED IN LIKE, 6 MONTHS! I'M SOORY GUYS! DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! I AM A STUDENT, AFTER ALL, SO I HAVE EXAMS. THEN MORE EXAMS! THEN MORE! ARGGHH!**_

_**ANYWAY, HERE IT IS! THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_****_

I led my new squadron to the platform. The storm Cyclonian skies lay before us. This was it! My first mission! I turned to address my squadron.

"I'll do that for you."

I turned to see the newcomer. My heart gave a nervous leap.

_The Dark Ace! What is he doing here? I thought he was going on a mission to-_

He smirked.

"Master Cyclonis wishes me to observe you in combat. So I volunteered - got me off my crystal getting mission anyway." He gave me a sneer.

_I don't think he likes me._

"If you win, you return. If you fail, you stay. It's as simple as that."

_Ouch. _

"So why are you coming? So I can watch the Storm Hawks kick your ass?" I asked.

_Oh my god! I just insulted D-A!_

His smirk vanished. "Let's just hope that I'm not the one picking up the pieces!" Then, after what seemed like a huge effort, he smiled.

_Uh-oh, now what is he gonna do?_

"Let's try to get along, shall we? I don't to keep intimidating all my sub-commanders.

And that was that conversation over.

A talon came running up.

"You have an urgent message from the queen of Cyclonia sir!" He handed him a crystal.

Even dark ace jumped as a hologram of the empress appeared about 2 meters away.

"Dark Ace- a little reminder of your mission's importance."

The Dark Ace scowled.

"How could anything be more important than your crystals, Master?"

"WAS THAT SARCASM?"

"No master, of course not!"

"Good. Then let all the Talons hear what I'm about to say. If you fail you will all suffer!" The Dark Ace just smirked at me again.

"Then Master Cyclonis's sugar-sweet voice cut through the air. "That includes you Dark Ace."

And with that, she vanished.

Dark Ace scowled.

"Let's go!" And we took to the skies.

_You know, I never thought flying would get so boring!_

Such were my thoughts when we had been flying for 5 hours without anything interesting happening.

"Bored?" The Dark Ace's voice cut into my thoughts.

"I suppose."

"Well, if you like, you could always come and sit with me on my skimmer. He gave me a flirtatious wink.

_You have got to kidding._

"So, what do you say, sweetheart?"

_Oh. My. God. The Dark Ace is actually trying to chat me up!_

I was saved form answering luckily, when one of my Talons's yelled, "I see it!"

There, laid out before us, was the Forbidden City.

77777777777777777777777777777

_**That was funny. Sorry the chapter was so short. The next one will be bigger, promise!**_

_**And before you ask, this is not a DA/OC! DO YOU HEAR ME? NOT A DA/OC! I thought I'd add that in for fun. I can see the DA trying to chat up every girl on Cyclonia.**_

_**LOL!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Remember my 3 review rule!**_


End file.
